left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenade Launcher
The Grenade Launcher is a primary weapon that made its debut in Left 4 Dead 2. When fired, it launches an explosive shell that kills Common Infected and weaker Special Infected. Any Infected that aren't killed by the blast are damaged and stumbled, except for the Tank, which doesn't stumble. It can only hold one shell, however, and has a long reload between shots. The Grenade Launcher is unique in that it isn't found along with Tier 1 or Tier 2 weaponry, but instead is found somewhat rarely in side passageways and rooms, typically where the Chainsaw can also be found, though considerably less often. The Grenade Launcher can't refill its ammunition reserve with a normal ammo pile, meaning that the only way to get more grenades is to find another Grenade Launcher or use an ammunition upgrade. Tactics * Friendly fire damage on the Grenade Launcher isn't too high on lower difficulties, but it definitely stacks up and gets higher with difficulty. Watch for your teammates whenever possible to avoid hurting them. * If surrounded by a Horde or if a Special Infected is about to grab you (Hunter, Jockey, or Charger), fire at your feet. The surrounding Horde will be vaporized or the Special Infected will most likely stumble or die as long as you're not concerned about taking some damage. Not recommended on higher difficulties. ** Self-inflicted friendly fire damage for the Grenade Launcher was increased on the PC version of Left 4 Dead 2 on 9th June 2010 according to player feedback. It is still undergoing testing and may be changed accordingly in the future. Friendly fire on teammates from the Grenade Launcher is apparently unchanged. * Aim for surfaces to explode your projectiles upon. Fences that masses of zombies are trying to climb up or the walls of a tight room work well. The Grenade Launcher is less effective in wide open spaces as its grenades have a weaker explosion in comparison to a propane tank or Pipe bomb. * Usually, if shooting directly at a group of rushing Common Infected, you'll hit a few in the front, and only stumble the ones behind them. To get the most out of a single grenade, shoot from above and aim for the middle of the Horde to kill the most Infected. * The Bile bomb works well with the Grenade Launcher, as it makes it easy to bunch up large groups of Common Infected and get them at a safe distance to avoid friendly fire damage. However, be ready to clean up remaining Infected that don't bunch up. * The Grenade Launcher stumbles Special Infected that are pinning your teammates if it doesn't kill them. This can be used to save a teammate pinned at a point of no return or from far away. * If a Smoker starts to pull you, the Grenade Launcher always has the same accuracy even when moving, so you can easily land a grenade on him and save yourself. * While the Grenade Launcher doesn't do very much damage to a Witch, it does stumble it, meaning that if someone else disturbs it, you can stun the Witch to help them run away and make it easier for everyone to kill it. You can also shoot her to startle her from far away; this way your teammates can take her down very easily - a direct hit to the Witch stumbles her and cause about 550 ~ 850 damage. * With a direct hit, the Grenade Launcher does 1000 damage to a Tank. You can also use a Propane tank to make the Tank stumble while you reload, or a Gas can to light it on fire. **In addition to the 1000 damage per shot on a tank, incendiary grenades do not wear off on a tank. A player can use this as a make-shift molotov with a huge damage bonus. * In most cases, dual Pistols or the Magnum are better than the melee weapons, as they can allow you to not waste ammo on small amounts of Common Infected. However, sometimes it is better to have a melee weapon on back up rather than the Pistols for such cases as close quarter levels and for Hordes. * The Chainsaw isn't recommended as a secondary weapon, because they both share similar drawbacks. Both weapons cause high teammate damage (especially in melee), both have limited ammunition that cannot be easily replaced, both lack precision long-distance capacities, and both have long pauses during use (Grenade Launcher's reload and Chainsaw's draw time). Therefore you're generally better off with a more reliable secondary weapon. * The Laser Sight doesn't really benefit the Grenade Launcher, as it always fires forward in an arc with no damage drop off. * When using Incendiary Ammo with the Grenade Launcher, the upgrade will give you one extra grenade and when launched, it will set nearby Infected that did not die on fire, and a Special Infected that did not die will also be lit on fire. Using Explosive Ammo will give you a slightly more potent blast, although it is hard to notice. It will cause nearby Common Infected or Special Infected to stumble. * The Grenade Launcher can be used to detonate static explosives such as the Propane tank and Gas can. This can make it useful when setting up for a finale, although it makes the Grenade Launcher a hazard in Scavenge mode and in the finales of Dead Center and The Passing. Achievements This achievement can be hard to do in normal circumstances, but it can be easily done during a horde attack: * Firing at Infected climbing fences or walls. * Firing at Infected attracted by a Bile bomb or Pipe bomb. * Firing at Infected trying to attack you while you're on the rescue vehicle. * Firing at an ally surrounded by a Horde due to Boomer Bile. * Using an ammunition upgrade can also help. * Shooting at closed doors that have several Infected striking them. This can easily be achieved by hiding in a closet or similar enclosed space and throwing a bile bomb. Notes * The Grenade Launcher is modeled after the M79 grenade launcher. * While the Grenade Launcher can kill most Special Infected in one hit, it will only push off a Jockey. * Also note that the Grenade Launcher not only takes two shots to kill a Charger, but also it doesn't stumble it either. * The Grenade Launcher can be used to blast open walls that otherwise only a Tank can break open. * When being killed or hit by the Grenade Launcher, the Special Infected players' ears will ring. * The ammo's model states that it is a PWN 40MM HE NADE. * There are only a few places in the game the Grenade Launcher can always be found. One of them is on one of the towers in The Concert, as well as on the billboard platform at The Motel in Scavenge mode. * The Grenade Launcher seems to have been left behind by military when the Survivors pick it up, although this doesn't explain why it shows up so often in Swamp Fever, which has a specified lack of any military or CEDA influence. However, there is the possibility that they were possessed illegally. * A strange glitch occurs when the Grenade Launcher is reloading. It finishes in third-person view before you can fire. * 40mm ammunition does not fuse until a minimum safe distance has been reached, measured by number of rotations the ammunition makes after discharge - about 30 feet. If a target is struck inside this minimum safe distance, the grenade will not detonate. The game does not make this distinction, enabling the M79's use at close range. * There is sometimes a glitch which occurs in some finales with Grenade Launchers, giving you an infinite amount of Grenade Launchers. This seems to be most common in The Concert. * The Grenade Launcher can be made more powerful with ammunition upgrades, just like other weapons. * The Grenade Launcher's model doesn't actually have a flashlight. * Although the Grenade Launcher does not stumble Tanks, the Zombie Survival Guide shows a Tank being stumbled by a Grenade Launcher. * Applying the Explosive Round to the Grenade Launcher makes the projectile behave more like a missile instead of a grenade. * Oddly, if the Grenade Launcher is fired too close, you will not stumble backwards. * In the Developer Commentary on The Bridge, the speaker states that the Grenade Launcher came out of a want to have more explosions in the game. * Sometimes if you hit the underside of your teammates with the grenade, they will either launch up to places otherwise unreachable, or just fly up, fall down and die. * The Grenade Launcher is wasteful on single Common Infected or Hunters or Jockeys because of their small size and hopping abilities. * The Grenade Launcher seems to be Ellis' signature weapon for official media, as he is seen holding it in the trailer and some pictures. Despite this, Ellis, when in the team as a Survivor Bot, is unable to pick up the Grenade Launcher due to AI restrictions. Gallery File:launcherside.png|A Grenade Launcher lying on the ground. File:Errorsign.png|The incomplete Grenade Launcher in the Left 4 Dead 2 Demo. Note the unmodeled Grenade. c1m1_hotel0000.jpg|Grenade Launcher Blast radius Videos * Swamp Fever Grenade Launcher Gameplay * PAX Dark Carnival Grenade Launcher Gameplay Category:Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead 2